


Daffodil

by huckleberrysigh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter RPF, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Luna Lovegood, BAMF Luna Lovegood, Drabble, F/F, Flowers, Fluff, Headcanon Accepted, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Era, Imagine your OTP, LGBTQ, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Pride, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Lesbian Hermione Granger, Lesbian Luna Lovegood, Lesbian Witches, Literally like 500 words, Magic, Magical Realism, Mixed Race Hermione Granger, No Lesbians Die, No Plot/Plotless, OTP Feels, POC Hermione Granger, PoC, Studying, wlw, woc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huckleberrysigh/pseuds/huckleberrysigh
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger & Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood, Luna Lovegood & Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 17





	Daffodil

It was Spring at Hogwarts, and Luna laid with her head in Hermiones lap. Her girlfriend in turn was sitting with her back against a large oak near the edge of the Black Lake. She was reading 'Alice through the Looking Glass'.

“If I had a world of my own, everything would be nonsense. Nothing would be what it is, because everything would be what it isn't. And contrary wise, what is, it wouldn't be. And what it wouldn't be, it would. You see?” Hermione read, her words like a velvet topped dessert. The fingers of her right hand combed absently through Lunas hair as it strewn across her skirt. Luna hummed as Hermione read. 

"What an extraordinary mind," She breathed, and Hermione smiled. 

"Nearly as extraordinary as you," She hummed, and nearly melted under Lunas gaze. Luna glanced away to the flower crown she had been constructing and held it up. Hermione ducked her head down as Luna haphazardly arranged it in her frizzy curls. Their eyes caught as Luna let her hands trail down Hermiones cheeks, and lifted her neck to press a whisper-soft kiss to her lips. Hermione closed her eyes with a smile before pulling away. 

"Shall I continue?" She whispered, and Luna smiled, nodding. 

"Yes," She breathed, and Alice through the Looking Glass was forgotten in the grass.


End file.
